Justice League Action: Mxy's Makeovers
by ScarletChorus2002
Summary: When Stargirl and Booster Gold take a trip to the future, Wonder Woman and Zatanna are ambushed by Mxyztplk who plays around with the two.


"Are you sure we'll be back in time for Zatanna's rehearsal tonight?" Stargirl asked as Booster Gold tinkled with his time projection.

"Relax, Sparky," he said, punching the last few numbers in. "I have just enough juice to get there and come back right before the rehearsal. Wo-wo and Zee won't even notice we're gone." He aimed his wrist at a nearby wall in the alleyway.

Stargirl looked up at the sky. She couldn't see the sun in the alleyway, but the orange warm hue definitely confirmed that the sun was setting by the ocean blocked off by the buildings around them. And Zatanna's practice was later this evening. Some theatre by the shore. She promised Zatanna that she'd be there. Wonder Woman too. The three rarely had a night to themselves. In fact, the three ever had a ladies' night only. That is, until Booster Gold reared his nosy chauvinistic self into the picture. Zatanna didn't really mind but Wonder Woman definitely did. Probably because the latter had more missions with him. Stargirl however actually deep down loved having an oblivious goofball to balance the serious side to being a superhero.

That and admittedly having someone more clumsy next to her to make herself look better in front of the Justice League.

"So?" he said, sounding sure of himself and about to tear open a time portal. "Ready for some 22nd Century Neo-Venetian Gelatos?" With an explosive thud, the portal opened up, a bright light flashing before her eyes.

Stargirl's apprehension quickly died down now that she was this close to time traveling into the future. Reckless? Impulsive? Probably.

She took his hand and the two leapt into the portal before it closed up, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Later, at the Sealight Theatre…

"Ittefnoc otni stibbar," Zatanna announced loudly with her voice on stage. And with her magical command, the confetti raining down the seats turned into bunnies. Some even landing on Wonder Woman's lap and head.

"Cute," Wonder Woman chuckled as lifted the rabbit down from her head.

"Thanks," Zatanna bowed. "Hm, do you think I should go for doves instead? Y'know, to close the show with. It'd be more flashy with the doves just flying over the crowd and I guess it'd be less troublesome for the audience when they want to leave their seats."

Wonder Woman stood up and said, "You're asking an Amazonian Warrior this?"

"Well, who else?" Zatanna playfully said, scanning the empty theater for anyone apart from her and Wonder Woman. "I take it you couldn't get in touch with them?"

Wonder Woman frowned. "They didn't seem to pick up their comm links. And there's no major crime or threat going on."

"Perhaps they're stopping a petty crime?"

Wonder Woman sighed. "Sorry about this, Zatanna. I thought after they promised they'd- "

"Hey, don't worry," Zatanna said. She used her wand and in an instant the theatre was no longer filled with bunnies. "They're young."

Wonder Woman cocked an eyebrow at Zatanna.

Zatanna cleared her throat. "Younger," she specified as she was just in her early 20s. "They'll learn to keep their word."

"It's not just that," Wonder Woman said. She sighed and got back into her seat. "I just worry when there's a major threat or something happens to me, you, or the main League members, what are young heroes like Stargirl, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, and others are supposed to do?"

Zatanna struggled to find the words. She couldn't always keep up the optimism. "Honestly, I kind of feel the same way too."

"Half of the time I wonder if they're listening to what I or the others are saying."

"Recklessness does seem to be a recurring trend among them," she half jokingly said.

The room was quiet for a while.

Before the two could change the subject to something more light hearted, a screeching voice cut In.

"Oh jeez! Is this a drama or something?! What's with all this serious melodramatic dialogue?"

The two scanned the theatre, seeing no one.

"That voice…" Wonder Woman said. "It's Mxy… Mxy…" she struggled to remember his name.

"Yeah, Mister Mxy… um…" Zatanna attempted as well.

"Oh come on!" The voice roared, even shaking the theatre itself. "It's Mxyzptlk!" Suddenly, large bold letters appeared on the side of the wall for them to see, " _Miks-yez-pit-lik_!" he read aloud.

"Careful," Zatanna said, reaching for her wand and aiming it in case she spotted him. "He can alter reality with ease."

"Yeah," Wonder Woman had her lasso in her hand. "I heard the stories."

"Is this how you treat your guests?" Mxyzptlk's bodiless voice asked. "Perhaps I should take a less… threatening form."

The two superheroines were preparing for the imp to walk down the aisle.

Zatanna's top hat fell onto the floor much to her surprise. As she was picking it up, a strange goofy looking bunny popped out of her hat, jumping on top of her head.

Wonder Woman turned and with great precision she threw her lasso over to tie up the imp in the form of a bunny. But at the last second the imp hopped off and the lasso wrapped itself around Zatanna, tightening itself around her, causing her wand to fall to the floor.

Before the two could then react to this mistake, they heard a loud finger-snap and Wonder Woman found herself yanked towards Zatanna by her own lasso. She quickly found herself tied up against Zatanna on the stage. The two struggled to break free but it was no use.

"This looks bad," Wonder Woman said. They were tied up together and rendered helpless.

The rabbit hopped in front of her and proudly said, "Right you are, Wonder Toots!" The rabbit transformed into the iconic mischievous imp in his yellow purple jumpsuit, biting into a carrot.

Zatanna opened her mouth to utter her magic.

"Unh unh unh…" Mxyzptlk tsked, shoving the carrot into Zatanna's mouth thus stopping her from uttering a spell.

"MMMMM!" Zatanna muttered, unable to spit out the carrot stuck perfectly in her mouth.

"That's better," Mxyzptlk said, wiping his gloved hands.

Wonder Woman tried again to break free but even her Amazonian strength couldn't break herself free. So she demanded, "What do you want, imp?"

He wasn't fond of that term and so he insulted her back, "Well, Wonder Toots, I'm so glad you asked. You see, my long life partner, Gsptlsnz, or Gizpy for you Earth mouth breathers," he leaned in to whisper into their ears, "I'm not much into her lately."

They raised their eyebrows in sync.

"I know, tragic, ain't it?" He said melodramatically before blowing his nose into a napkin.

"So what? You want us to love you?" Wonder Woman said. "Get real. Not in a million years."

Zatanna nodded.

"Love?" Mxyzptlk said, surprised. "I mean, yeah, that'd be a bonus but honestly I'm just looking for two babes to mess around with."

The two blinked in confusion and anxiety.

"Gizpy offered some nice moral support and all, but she never let me use my magic on her for wacky shenanigans. And so I'm just looking to have fun at this point."

"Why us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Me with normies?" Mxyzptlk shuddered. "Boooooooring. They're powerless and don't put up any fight. Not that I expect anything physical but you two have quite the spunk. Which is why it's gonna be so much fun whittling away at both of your will power," he said with such glee. "Besides, between you and me," he levitated into the air and pulled out two life size posters of the two. "you two give Gizpy a run for her money."

He clearly referred to his ex's physique, much to their disgust.

"Now," Mxyzptlk clapped and rubbed his hands together. "How best to toy with you two?" he wondered, pacing himself back and forth on the stage. "Wait! I just was talking about appearances, right? Let's start with that!"

Both Wonder Woman and Zatanna's hearts raced. What unbelievable shenanigans are they in for? They would soon find out when they were met with a snap of a finger followed by a flash of light.

They opened their eyes to see they were in some salon much to their surprise. The salon itself looked peaceful and clean. The background music was soothing. And the smell was intoxicating in a good way. They seemed to be seated in these comfy chairs but the sense of safety quickly diminished when they tried moving and realized they were restrained to their seats.

The two tried calling out for help, though Zatanna mumbled loudly as mouth was still stuffed with a carrot

"Oh, sorry about that, love," came Mxyzptlk's voice from her side. He yanked out the carrot and said, "Say, I can alter anything. Why don't I just magically prevent you from uttering spells?" He smacked his forehead like a dolt before snapping his fingers.

Zatanna nevertheless yelled out, "Kaerb su eerf!"

Nothing happened.

He swayed his head in disapproval and said nothing to her. He walked past her to stand in front of the two.

"Comfy?"

The two refused to answer.

"Good! Because the next phase might feel a bit… tingly," he grinned.

"What phase?" Zatanna demanded.

"Your makeovers, duh!"

In order to whittle away at your will, ego, confidence, whatever, one of the easiest ways is to do so is to make you constantly worried about your looks."

Something about that remark sounded ridiculous and offensive. But the more Wonder Woman and Zatanna thought about that, their anxiety increased, as this actually was true.

"But before we do undergo your transformations. Let's think of what your worst fears are regarding your appearance." He whistled and curvaceous red head woman in white walked over, pushing two TV screens for both of the captives. One facing Wonder Woman showed a bio of her character and the other for Zatanna showed hers'. Their strengths, weaknesses, dreams, fears, and so on.

Not only were the two frightened by the process, but they were wondering who's writing down these personal details.

"Thanks, Gsptisnz! Ya really a life saver."

"Always a pleasure to help, Mxy," Gsptisnz said in her laid back sultry voice, walking suggestively away somewhere.

"Let's start with Wonder Toots," he then began reading her bio. "Diana Prince, strong, lasso of truth, yeah yeah, Invisible Jet, Greek Gods, bla bla bla… Wait, the only weakness you have is being restrained?!"

The two blinked. Wonder Woman herself felt like she was hit with an earth shattering revelation. The fact that she had only one weakness was something she never thought about.

"Ugh!" Mxyzptlk kicked the Television set with incredible strength. "'Kay, so you happen to not care about being embarrassed or anything. What am I working with here?" he said to himself. He looked at Wonder Woman. Well-toned, strong, not exactly feminine- He snapped his fingers, not to alter reality but because of his mental breakthrough. "Feminine! Super feminine! That's your treatment!"

Wonder Woman didn't know exactly what he meant by that but before she could think further, her face was caked with some cream that Gsptisnz was massaging into her face.

Zatanna watched in horror.

"As for you, my pretty little bird." He jumped onto her lap and read her bio. "Oh! That's easy! You're extremely vain and afraid of embarrassing yourself. Gizpy?"

Zatanna was about to object when she was smacked with a handful of cream on her face too!

The two felt their face not only cold from the cool cream but their faces felt numb somewhat.

"Let the magic begin!" Mxy proclaimed.

* * *

Gizpy brought over a trolly full of cosmetic products, needles, and a handful of odd things like these thick dorky glasses.

"Who should we start on, boss?"

"Let's start with Wonder Toots here." The imp grinned. "Cake that face with all that makeup."

Gizpy modded and proceeded to apply every sort of makeup on the poor warrior. When she was done, the two examined Wonder Woman and saw how her cheeks were covered with blush, her eye lashes were replaced with 2 inch long fake ones, eyeliner and mascara emphasized her eyes, fiery red lipstick was applied, and so on. To top it off, a beauty mark on her lower left corner was placed.

Wonder Woman did her best to utter a response despite her face being numb from the injection. "I'll… stop… you… some… how…"

"Hey, don't give me lip, missy," he said. "Ah, lets do that!"

Wonder Woman felt a sting in her upper lip, watching as the contents were squeezed through. The same happened to her lower lip. Her lips tingled before swelling up, puffing up to the point her lips were four times their original size.

"Gweat Hewa! Mah wips!" Her eyes dilated. "And why am I talking wike this?!"

Mxy snickered while Gizpy chuckled. Wonder Woman's lips were so swollen and puffy that she Now was lisping every word she said.

When Gizpy was done chuckling, she asked, "Where next?"

Mxy considered. "Hmmm, beats me. You're a lady, Gizpy. You tell me."

Gizpy took another syringe and injected Wonder Woman's cheeks. Wonder Woman could feel her cheeks rising up.

"Ah, high cheekbones! Why didn't I think of that?"

"And here's the final touch," Gizpy added. This time she injected just above Wonder Woman's lips.

Wonder Woman felt funny when suddenly she started to smile against her will.

Mxy slapped his knee in amusement. "Permanently smiling?! Brilliant!"

"This… is… humiliating," Wonder Woman said, unintentionally sounding happy.

"Alright, alright, let's move on to the pretty little bird."

"I'm not your 'pretty little birdy'," she said.

"True," he said. "Not for much longer to be exact." He scooped a handful amount of some greasy substance and covered her face with it.

Zatanna wasn't sure what it exactly did but her face did start to feel itchy. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just gave you a bad case of acne."

"You- what?!" She panicked as her perfect smooth skin was now going to be covered with bad acne.

Zatanna glared at the imp, "You going to regret it so much when I get my powers back."

"Oh, really?" he snapped back. He jumped onto her laps and asked Gizpy, "So is the cream fully absorbed?"

"Mhm."

He turned back to Zatanna. "I can't tell if you really believe that. Or…" Mxyzptlk grabbed Zatanna's pert button nose and yanked it. Zatanna eeked as she felt her nose stretch and twist, "lying like Pinocchio. Gizpy?"

Zatanna was confused what happened but her nose was sore.

"AGH! My nooOOOse. Huh? Why do I sound nAAAsally?!"

Mxy inspected Zatanna's teeth and how perfect they were. "Gizpy, toothpaste please."

"Sure thing," she said. She handed him this strange looking tube of paste.

He squeezed some of the content onto his toothbrush and he began brushing her front two teeth.

"What was that foOr?" Zatanna demanded. She'd quickly find out, feeling her teeth grow and her jaw realign.

"For the final touch," Mxy proclaimed. He slapped the dorky thick lens glasses onto Zatanna. Her eyes felt weird as they gradually aligned towards the center unevenly.

Gizpy brought a mirror for Zatanna to which she shrieked in horror.

"EeeeEEEEEK! I look like a freeEEEEak!"

Her face was covered in red bad acne, her nose looked like a huge hooked schnoz you'd see from an eastern Caucasian or witch, and finally her front two upper teeth were bucktoothed and she now sported an overbite. She could see her expanded teeth resting in her lower lip, her new overbite giving her a slack jawed expression that made her look and feel kind of dim.


End file.
